Methods for finishing paved surfaces such as concrete presently use a paving machine to slip form edges, screed and trowel the surface, and insert structural steel. Because contractors are frequently graded on the smoothness of the finished surface, it is desirable to profile the surface for determining whether modifications such as grinding are required. Typically, pavement of a road is completed and the road surface is allowed to set up or cure to a point of hardness such that surface profile measurements may be taken for determining whether the surface meets smoothness requirements. The surface profile measurements are used to calculate index values for the road surface, such as Profile Index (PI) values and International Roughness Index (IRI) values.
After the paved surface has set up, a surface profile is taken with a profilograph, such as a California profilograph, which is wheeled along the road for creating a roughness profile of the road. Then, modifications to the road surface such as grinding may be conducted to meet specifications. This is a costly technique for altering the road surface.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a method for measuring a surface profile while the road surface is in a plastic state, for immediate modification of the surface as well as correction of paving machine settings. Preferably, an independent vehicle or rig is utilized for increased versatility.